Road Trip!
by YYG
Summary: Yugioh! gang takes an akward trip for a day


Another story! Have fun!

I. DO. NOT. OWN. YUGIOH

Pairings: RyouxBakura

MalikxMarik

YamixYugi

KaibaxJoey

RFS  
>Me: Hello! I'm gonna start introducing chapters from myself personally! SO...I was-<p>

Midknight: Ari! LOOK! I found this thing called plums and its SOURRR!

Me:...This is my yami, Midknight...she's a girl...and she said my name which I was getting to *glares*

Midknight: *sits*

Me: Thank you. My name is Arianna. Ari for short. And-

Midknight: And I'm Midknight! And I help her with these stories...okay i come up with ideas...more or less..

Me: *rolls eyes* Midknight is 4 years older than me and doesn't act her age. Our birthdays are coming up. Mine is March 5 and hers is-

Midknight: March 6!

Me: ...she also likes interrupting..

Joey: What's taking so long over here?

Me: Sorry Jounochi-kun. Let's start..Warning: Not a good detailed one. One or two dirty jokes by little tri-coloured hair boy.

1. Road Trip

"Your going Kaiba!" Joey said pulling his boyfriend to the car. Yami,Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik were going on a camping trip.

Yami looked at his hikari. "I don't think I wanna go..." he said looking at the way Kaiba was yelling, Ryou was having a staring contest with Bakura, and Malik and Marik were laughing at the sight of Kaiba's face.

Two hours later, they were packed up (except Kaiba).

"Your getting in.." Joey said glaring at him. "NO!" "That's it!" Joey grabbed his legs and Kaiba's head hit the ground.

"AACK!"

And with that they were ready to go.

"Knock knock?" Marik asked Bakura. "...Who's there?" Bakura said looking pale with a blank expresstion.

"Kill." "Kill who?" "I don't know you decide. I'm too bored." Marik said pointing around.

"Marik, your hikari would throw you out the bus." Bakura said. "But he wouldn't mind if we messed with the pharaoh." Bakura smiled (evily).

"Oh Pharaohhhhh.." Bakura looked over the seat. "Yes tombrobber?" Yami asked annoyed.

"Oh Pharaohhhhh..." Marik said peeking over Bakura's huge main of hair. "Yes tombkeeper?"

They both said in unision "Oh Pharaohhhhh..." "WHAT?" Yami yelled. Yugi looked at him and he blushed. "Shush! The driver is really bad tempered."

Yami frowned as he stared at the two teenaged boys in the back.

Joey poked Kaiba. "Wanna play truth or dare?" Kaiba sighed. "I guess so..".

"Did I hear truth or dare?" Yami looked over. Yugi looked back too. "How fun! Can we join?".

"Okay. Yami truth or dare?" Kaiba said smiling. "Dare." "I dare you to hit Malik." "WHAT? DO YOU WANT ME DEAD?" Yami took a deep breathe and walked over.

"AACK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Malik yelled. "**GET AWAY FROM MY HIKARI!**" Marik pointing the millennnium Rod at him.

"AHHH I'M SORRY! ITS A DARE!" "BY whom?" "KAIBA!" Kaiba glared at Yami.

"Okay Kaiba. Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Is it true that you Joey live together?" Kaiba blushed. "...no comment."

"Yugi truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to sing Loilipop by MIKA!" Kaiba yelled. "WHAT? HECK NO!" Yugi turned around. "You have to!" Yami then nodded.

"Fine..._Sucking to hard on your loilpop well that's gonna get you down. Sucking to hard on your loilipop, well that's gonna give you a frown. _"

Yugi turned over to hide his face. "Alright Joey. Truth or dare?" Joey looked mad. "Dare." "I dare you to sing Sexy Back."

"WHAT? Come on Yuge! I'm your friend!" "Do itttt." "..._I'm bringing sexy back Yeah! Them other boys don't know how to act Yeah! I think it's special what's behind your back Yeah! So turn around and I'll pick up the slack." _Joey Turned to Yami. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to duel Marik on the stakes that if you win you have to kiss him for 5 mintues." "WHATTTT? JOEY! NO!" "Dareeeee." "Oh fine."

10 minutes later

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CUSRE MY WINNING STRIK!" Joey bursted out laughing. "Kissy kissy!" He pointing to Marik.

"Joey I'll buy you ice cream!" "DEAL!" Joey bounced up and down.

Six hours later, the driver fell asleep. (while driving).

All you could hear was terrified screams coming from the zig zaging bus.

"Yami, do something!" Yugi yelled. Everyone stopped screaming and looked at the confused pharaoh.

"Okay, how is it when you guys hate me all day long, but then expect me to save you all?" Yami asked as they moved violently around.

Finally, the bus stopped in a ditch. Amazing that it was perfectly okay.

"Is...is everyone quite alright?" Ryou asked in a shaking voice. Bakura ran to his hikari holding him tightly.

"Yes," Yami said," Yugi and I are okay." Marik looked for his little psychopath. "Malik? Are you in here?" he yelled.

From a short distance they saw a golden stick waving on a ledge. "Hey! Get me down from here! I forgot my gameboy the bus!" Malik said so upset.

"Hey, there's a small road we can drive up." Joey pointed to a tiny, danger, crumbling road. "...Fine." Kaiba sighed.

"Uh...anyone know how to drive?" Joey asked and everyone raised their hand. "Without crashin' us?" they dropped their hands slowly.

"Yami can!" Yugi shouted dragging his beloved to the seat. "Uh..Yugi it's been a while since I drove stick." Yami said looking Yugi with a mean mug.

"But you do it every night with me." Yugi said as everyone gagged. "Too much information, Brintney!" Bakura almost threw up on the spot.

"Oh, fine." Yami growled at Yugi because now everyone is sick to their stomachs.

(CRACK!) "OH THAT"S NOT GOOD!" Yami broke the handle. "Good thing that didn't happen to me." Yugi said laughing.

"STOP THAT, YOU NASTY MIDGET!" Bakura covered Ryou's ears. "Can't Malik just jump?" Kaiba ducked at Joey's swing.

"HEY! THAT'S A GOOD IDEA KAIBA!" Malik jumped to the bus.

5 minutes later...

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Be careful!" Malik yelled as Yugi put on the bandages. "Well, this could have been a lot worse.." Yugi said.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! MY AIBOU IS HURT! YOU CALL THAT ALRIGHT?" Marik hugged Malik tightly and made him wince.

"...I knew going on this trip would cause nothing but pain and suffering...though I thought I was going to be the victum." Kaiba said.

Yami rolled his eyes and paid attention to the road. Yugi sat on the passenger side and told him which directions to go.

About an hour later, they arrived back at Domino High and the teachers and staff were worried.

Yugi's grandpa, Ryou's mom, Mokuba, Ishizu, all were standing in the school office. "They're back!" Mokuba shouted running outside.

"Seto! Seto! You're back! I was scared you were lost..and wouldn't come back and-"

"It's okay, Mokuba, I'm here. Right here. And NOT going back." Kaiba looked at Joey when he said 'not'.

"Ryou! You're okay! Don't you ever pull a bloody stunt like that on me again! DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO

BE ALONE AT HOME WORRYING ABOUT MY ONLY SON? MY BABY?" Ryou's mom started to cry and Ryou hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Mum. We, um, had some problems and Malik got hurt." Ryou got pulled away from his embrace with his mother.

"Where is he? Ryou, tell me where he is please!" the distraught sister was to caught up with asking than noiticing her brother go to the nurse's office.

Yugi's grandpa was silent as he stared at Yami and his small grandson. "...Good to see you are alright, my boy."

Yugi smiled. He thought he was gonna get in trouble for being late or something. "Thanks, grandpa-"

"You and Yami have dishes for the next two months." Yami glared "What the hell did I do?"

Grandpa frowned "Don't take that tone with me. If you want you can have three instead of two.."

"Yami shut up!" Yugi nudged him in the rib and started to walk home with Grandpa.

At sun down, everyone was already gone and went home (only to get yelled at).

"...Hello..? Anybody gonna help me..? Marik..? Ishizu...?...Hello...?" poor Malik.

...

Yami: I can't believe you put out me and Aibou's bussiness out like that!

Ari: Can you blame me really? You guys should keep your voices down.

Yami: *blushes*

Midknight: R&R


End file.
